Jelly Jamboree
Jelly Jamboree is the fifth stage in Juicy Jungle from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It is preceded by Panicky Paddles and followed by Frosty Fruits. Overview The level takes place in a factory cache that stores gelatinous blocks, produced from fruit that had been processed during previous levels. A system of glass pipes conveying gelatinous matter can be seen in the background at the beginning of the level. Hoards of Jelly Blocks1, the main gimmick of the level, must be bounced on to advance. With purple Jelly Blocks being the standard type, there are also green ones that help the Kongs gain more height, as well as blue Jelly Blocks that act as switches to rotate other Jelly Blocks, so they can be used. Items are usually located inside Jelly Blocks, and can be retrieved by jumping on any adjacent Jelly Block. These include Banana Bunches, but Watermelon Fuse Bombs also appear inside the blocks, and explode shortly after being released. Walkthrough The level begins with many purple Jelly Blocks for the Kongs to bounce on, along with some Bouncy Tuckses infesting the area. Above a ground with green Jelly Blocks, a moving Barrel Cannon appears, and more Jelly Blocks follow, this time with blue ones that flip movable platforms. After a while, the Kongs encounter a number of Tufftons moving purple and green Jelly Blocks. A few Buzzies patrol the area. Afterwards, the Kongs will be fired from two skull Blast Barrels in a background plane, next to the first checkpoint. The stage continues to take place in the same plane as the checkpoint. More Jelly Blocks appear afterwards along with a few Hootz carrying platforms. A Bouncy Tucks in the distance uses a blue Jelly Block to switch other blocks in the Kongs' path. Not too long after, a skull Barrel Cannon appears, which shoots the Kongs into a pile of Jelly Blocks. The player must then shake the Wii Remote to blast away the pile and have the Kongs continue to the second checkpoint, now located in a foreground plane. More Bouncy Tucks appear, followed by another skull Barrel Cannon that ricochets the Kongs into a few jellies. The path ahead is strewn with more Tufftons, along with a few vines, and some additional Jelly Blocks. After passing a platform, a few more blocks and vines appear, as well as some Barrel Cannons leading between two massive wooden ducts processing jelly. Directly above several obstructing blocks flipped by Bouncy Tucks is the Slot Machine Barrel. Enemies * Hootz * Bouncy Tucks * Buzzies * Tufftons * Pufftons * Tuff Tucks Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: Upon entering the first Barrel Cannon, the Kongs must time their launch to obtain the letter K. * O: When reaching a blue Jelly Block on the bottom, the Kongs must make sure that the upper purple Jelly Block is accessible, then bounce on it and move over to the left to obtain the letter O. * N: Upon reaching the first checkpoint, the Kongs must head left and bounce on the Jelly Blocks to obtain the letter N. * G: After jumping from the first vine, the Kongs must bounce on the green Jelly Blocks immediately after to reveal the letter G. Puzzle Pieces * 1. Immediately at the start of the level, the Kongs must head left and hit a Jelly Block to reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 2. Upon reaching the end of an elevated set of Jelly Blocks, the Kongs must jump up and climb up a hidden grassy alcove at the top right and pound a Flower Bulb to collect the Puzzle Piece. * 3. Immediately after the letter O, the Kongs must take out a Puffton and enter a skull Blast Barrel directly below it to be led to a Bonus Area. As with all other Bonus Areas, the Kongs must collect all bananas before time runs out to get the Puzzle Piece. * 4. Upon reaching two consecutive blue Jelly Blocks, the Kongs must activate the second one, and bounce high enough to reach a platform with the Puzzle Piece on it. * 5. The Kongs must collect the first nine bananas after the second checkpoint, then collect nine more to reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 6. Upon reaching the first Tuff Tucks, located just after the letter G, the Kongs must throw it at a Burlap Hanging Sack to reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 7. Not too long after passing some Tufftons and bouncing on some Jelly Blocks to a platform, the Kongs must pound a container on the platform's underside to reveal the Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Gold: 1:40.00 * Silver: 1:54.00 * Bronze: 2:08.00 Gallery Videos File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Level 5-5 Jelly Jamboree All Puzzle Pieces KONG Letters|Collectibles - Jelly Jamboree Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Stages Category:Stages Category:Juicy Jungle Stages Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Article stubs